La profecia
by hikarycpm
Summary: Hikary la hermana de Integral regresa a casa despues de ocho años de estudiar en España pero... ¿Que se encontrara? ¿Que ocurrira con Alucard? ¿Que es eso de la profecia? Por cierto no me pertenece ningun personaje de Hellsing.... dejad reviews... intenta
1. Chapter 1

**La profecía**

Capítulo 1

El sol brillaba con fuerza en uno de los días más calurosos de los últimos veinte años en la historia de Londres. La mansión Hellsing estaba herméticamente cerrada y con las persianas bajadas para evitar que el tórrido calor penetrase. Todas menos una. La persiana de la ventana del despacho de Integral Fairbrok Wingates Hellsing.

En su interior, el vampiro Alucard estaba sentado en una esquina del escritorio de su ama, de espaldas a ella, sin abrigo y con las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta el codo. El sombrero y las gafas reposaban en el suelo a su lado. Ella estaba sentada frente al escritorio inclinada sobre sus papeles. Su chaqueta estaba colgada del respaldo de su silla. El silencio reinaba en la habitación.

Alucard se llevo las manos a la cara para secarse el sudor. Después las bajo hasta su cuello y suspirando se desato el lazo para, acto seguido, desabrocharse cuatro botones de la camisa. Al descubierto quedó su amplio pecho lampiño. Integral le miró de reojo un momento pero rápidamente volvió a centrar su atención en los papeles que cubrían su escritorio.

Alucard estaba ansioso pro conocer el motivo por el que su ama le había llamado a mediodía pero no dijo nada. Seguramente a ella le molestaría que la interrumpieran, así que cerro los ojos y espero. Le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas pero adivinaba que si lo hacia ella no soltaría prenda.

Cuando ella hubo acabado se recostó en la silla quitándose las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

¿Por qué me has llamado a esta hora? – preguntó Alucard no pudiendo contener por mas tiempo su naturaleza impaciente.

Mi hermana vendrá esta tarde – declaró integral volviendo a colocarse las gafas.

Una expresión extraña cruzó el rostro del vampiro tan rápidamente que integral dudó haberla visto ya que automáticamente adoptó su característica sonrisa burlona. Integral se dijo que había sido producto del calor y del cansancio.

El caso es – continuó integral – que como aún no vuelvo a gozar del pleno favor de la Reina no puedo dejarte salir así que durante el tiempo que este aquí mi hermana deberá quedarte aquí en mi despacho. Es el único sitio donde ella no entra.

¿Aquí? – protestó él poniendo cara de disgusto – pero si hace mucho calor. ¿ No seria más fácil que le contaras la verdad de una vez por todas? Creo que con dieciocho años ya tiene edad para comprender...

No es por su edad – dijo Integral levantándose de la silla – No quiero mezclarla en todo esto. Es aún muy inocente y todo este mal le corrompería. Además no es realmente una Hellsing. Y ni siquiera es inglesa.

Puede que no lleve tu misma sangre pero según la ley es hija adoptiva de tu padre. Tiene el mismo derecho que tu...

No pienso involucrarla y no se hable mas del asunto. Deberás hablar con Victoria para que pase este tiempo en su antiguo apartamento.

En ese momento se oyeron unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

Adelante – dijo Integral.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Walter que, tras cerrar la puerta a su espalda se acercó al escritorio.

Ya esta todo preparado. El avión de su hermana llegará dentro de una hora. ¿ Querrá acompañarme hasta el aeropuerto a recogerla?

Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer... – respondió Integral desviando la vista.

Di mas bien que te da vergüenza mirarla a la cara tras mandarla a estudiar fuera y estar cerca de ocho años sin hacerle una visita – dijo Alucard con tono acusador y sonriendo con malicia.

Integral se volvió hacia él con las mejillas encendidas por la ira dispuesta a replicar pero no pudo porque en ese momento se oyó un gran estruendo fuera y un gemido apagado.

Walter se asomó al otro lado de la puerta.

Señora – dijo sin volver a meter la cabeza en la estancia – será mejor que venga a ver esto.

Integral se acercó a la puerta intrigada por la extraña actitud de su mayordomo. Al salir al pasillo pudo comprobar la causa de su comportamiento.

Sentada en el suelo entre un montón de maletas estaba una chica morena de pelo largo y flequillo frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. En ese momento levantó la vista y centró sus ojos castaños en Integral y su boca se abrió en una cálida sonrisa.

¡Hermana! – exclamó tratando de levantarse y abrazarla al mismo tiempo con el resultado de que se piso la falda larga de color blanco y amplios vuelos que llevaba y volvió a caer al suelo.

¿Hikary? – preguntó Integral incrédula al ver como aquella niña delgada, espigada y taciturna se había convertido en esa joven rellenita y llena de vida que la miraba tendida sobre una gran maleta de color rojo mientras trataba de liberar uno de los tirantes de su camiseta azul que se había enganchado en la cremallera.

Capítulo 2

No has cambiado nada – comentó Hikary abrazándola una vez que hubo conseguido levantarse.

En ese momento sus ojos se clavaron en un punto situado sobre su hombro y se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa y ... ¿tal vez también un poco de reconocimiento?.

Integral se volvió rápidamente al tiempo que Hikary preguntaba:

¿Quién es?

Pero Alucard ya estaba pasando al lado de Integral y tras quitarse la camisa y dejarla a un lado abrazó a Hikary y depositó un beso sobre su frente.

"Porque esta haciendo esto" pensó Integral con rabia.

Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad? – preguntó Alucard dirigiéndose a Hikary.

Pero que estas diciendo... – protestó ella que se había puesto muy roja pero no hacia ningún intento por separarse de su abrazo.

Creo que ya es hora de contarle a tu hermana nuestro pequeño secreto ¿no te parece?.

Hermana – dijo Integral con un todo de voz peligrosamente bajo – creo que debieras contarme lo que esta pasando aquí.

Pues veras – respondió Hikary – Nosotros ya nos conocíamos de antes...

¿Qué quieres decir con "de antes"? – Integral estaba empezando a salirse de sus casillas.

Fue poco tiempo antes de irme hacia España, cuando yo tenia diez años. Una noche no podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo por el jardín y me lo encontré sentado en un banco de piedra bebiendo sangre de un envase plastificado con una pajita – al decir esto su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa al recordarlo – Me contó lo que era y lo que hacías tu. Desde entonces venía cada noche a mi habitación tras cumplir tus ordenes y me contaba historias y jugaba conmigo. Tu nunca lo has hecho, siempre estabas muy ocupada. Pero luego me mandaste interna a in colegio, lejos de ti y de él. No creí que fuese a verle nunca mas porque con la vida que lleva pensé que...

Como has podido... – murmuró Integral con la cabeza gacha y los dientes apretados.

¿Qué...?

¿Sabes lo que me he preocupado por ti? – explotó Integral - ¿Sabes lo que me a costado mantenerte alejada de este horror? Y ahora vienes tú y me cuentas que eras amiga del peor vampiro de todos los tiempos y que te parece un cuento de hadas.

No te lo dije porque sabia que te enfadarías – protestó Hikary.

¡ Pues claro que me enfado!.

Pero...

¡ Nada de peros! ¡ A tu cuarto!.

Hikary se quedó muy quieta, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos, durante un momento. Después echo a correr hacia su cuarto tropezando con las maletas y evitando la caída en el último momento. Poco después se oyó el golpe de una puerta al cerrarse con fuerza.

No deberías... – empezó Alucard.

¡ No me digas lo que debería o no debería hacer, vampiro!. Ella es mi hermana y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ahora vete donde yo no pueda verte.

Dicho esto Integral entro en su despacho y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

Si, mi ama – dijo Alucard en el pasillo mientras desaparecía dejando a Walter solo moviendo la cabeza con tristeza.


	2. Chapter 3 y 4

Holaaa

Siento haber tardado tanto pero esty de examenes y la uni no perdona..

Weno aki esta el siguiente capitulo jeje

Espero ke os guste

Capitulo 3

Hikary se encerró en su cuarto y se apoyó contra la puerta. Su hermana no había cambiado nada, seguía teniendo tan mas carácter como ocho años atrás. Se paso las manos por la cara con rabia para secarse las lágrimas. Después se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas permitiendo que el sol entrase en la habitación. Seguramente se hermana volvería a enviarla lejos de allí. No consentiría que se hermanastra tuviera tratos con un vampiro y menos uno que estaba bajo su mando.

"No" se dijo " Mi hermana no volverá a controlar mi destino. Antes de que me eche ella me iré yo".

Abrió la puerta del balcón desfrutando de la suave brisa. A diferencia de los habitantes de Londres ella creía que estaba habituada al clima mucho más cálidos de España.

Señorita – oyó que alguien la llamaba a través de la puerta.

¿ Quién es? – pregunto.

Soy Walter.

Pasa – pidió Hikary.

El mayordomo entró en la estancia sin poder disimular un aire de preocupación.

No te preocupes Walter, estoy bien – dijo ella sonriendo.

Quisiera pedirle que saliese de la habitación durante un rato. Han llegado el resto de sus cosas y me gustaría poder colocarlas ahora.

Pero eso debería hacerlo yo ¿no?. Son mis cosas.

Por favor. Insisto en que salga de la habitación y nos deje hacerlo a nosotros – respondió el mayordomo conduciéndola con suavidad pero con firmeza hasta la puerta.

Al salir al pasillo Hikary se quedó sin habla al ver como una chica rubia de pelo corto cargaba ella sola con un gran armario. Al verla la chica de pelo rubio dejó el armario a un lada para dejarla pasar.

¿ Co... como has...? – preguntó Hikary señalando el armario nerviosamente.

La otra se limito a sonreír enseñando los colmillos.

A, ya entiendo – continuo Hikary.

Mi nombre es Victoria, señorita.

¿También estas al servicio de mi hermana? Entonces supongo que tendrás algo que ver con Alucard.

Él es mi maestro. Si me disculpa señorita debo meter esto en su habitación.

Por supuesto. Luego quizás nos veamos. Procura no ponerte al sol. – bromeó mientras se alejaba.

Descuide – respondió Victoria al tiempo que volvía a cargar con el pesado mueble.

Hikary deambuló por los pasillos del piso superior hasta que llegó a la puerta del despacho de Integral. Allí se detuvo con el ceño fruncido, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta. Si tan solo su hermana pudiese ser mas tolerante y comprensiva. Representaba el estereotipo del típico caballero ingles: rigida y fria.

Descendió por las escaleras y salió al patio. Al salir al sol se protegió los ojos con una mano y miró alrededor buscando algo de sombra donde refugiarse. A lo lejos vio el árbol donde solía columpiarse de niña. Se acercó hasta él buscando la protección que le ofrecían sus hojas. Al llegar allí se alegró al comprobar que su columpio seguía intacto. Pasó las manos por el asiento de madera sintiendo su rugosa superficie. Después las deslizó por las ásperas cuerdas que lo sujetaban al árbol. Sonriendo se sentó en él y se meció suavemente.

Desde la ventana de su despacho Integral miraba a su hermana. La recordaba haciendo eso mismo ocho años atrás. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo le había echado de menos pero había creído necesario alejarla de todo aquello para protegerla. Por eso le había dolido tanto el saber que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no había podido evitar que la tocase el mal más primigenio. Pero tampoco le gustaba admitir que también parte de su enfado era por la envidia. Por culpa de su trabajo nunca había podido tener ninguna relación de ningún tipo con un hombre, ni siquiera con su siervo. Y su hermana si podía porque no tenia ninguna responsabilidad aparte de la de vivir su vida.

Tendría que disculparse. No quería estar peleada con su hermana y menos si iban a vivir en la misma casa.

"Pero será mas tarde" pensó "quizás durante la cena"

Acto seguido corrió las cortinas de su ventana por lo que no pudo ver como una sombra iba perfilándose junto al árbol donde se columpiaba Hikary.

Mmm

Mmm

Parece ke el capitulo kedó un poco corto no? Bueno pues pongo otro mas y asi es como mas aparente no?

Venga

Capitulo 4

¿ Te diviertes? – preguntó una voz a espaldas de Hikary.

Ella se volvió para ver a Alucard de pie apoyado contra el tronco del árbol y aun sin camisa.

¿No te molesta el sol?

Apenas – respondió él.

Pero si eres un vampiro...

Pareces olvidar lo poderoso que soy.

Ya, ya – se burló Hikary – menos lobos caperucita.

Hikary se levantó y apoyó la mano en el columpio pero la retiró rápidamente al tiempo que soltaba una exclamación de dolor.

Me he pinchado – dijo mientras se miraba el dedo corazón donde empezaba a formarse una pequeña gota carmesí.

Alucard se estremeció al ver como ella se llevaba el dedo herido a la boca y se lo chupaba en un gesto casi erótico.

¿De veras os llama tanto la atención la sangre? – preguntó ella de forma distraída mientras seguía mirando su dedo donde empezaba a formarse otra gota de sangre. – No sabe mal pero... no se.

Sin saber realmente lo que hacia, Alucard caminó hacia ella y tomando su mano entre las suyas se la llevó a los labios. Hikary no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos del color de la sangre. Él entreabrió los labios y sacó la lengua lamiendo la sangre de su dedo. Ella se estremeció soltando un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la sensación electrizante que recorrió su todo su brazo.

En ese momento Alucard pareció volver a la realidad.

Lo ... lo siento – dijo a modo de disculpa mientras le soltaba la mano – No era mi intención, no se porque lo he hecho.

Él hizo ademán de irse pero ella le agarró del brazo.

Espera – pidió ¿ Vendrás esta noche a mi cuarto?.

El vampiro se quedó mirándola fijamente de una forma extraña y ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello al comprender el significado que parecían tener sus palabras.

Yo... no lo decía en ese sentido. Era para que vinieses a contarme historias como cuando era una niña.

El sonrió de manera enigmática.

No me digas cosas que pueda interpretar de otro modo – respondió él con aire divertido – Ya sabes que hace siglos que no estoy con una mujer.

Dicho esto desapareció en el cálido aire de la tarde.

Hikary se agarro el brazo recordando aquella sensación y se preguntó si sentiría lo mismo al ser mordida por un vampiro. Sin saber exactamente porque deseo que se pusiese el sol cuanto antes.


End file.
